The Other Side Of Kaiba
by journey maker
Summary: Just when Seto doesn't think that he'll ever find love, someone from his past come back to Domino.. Please read and review..rated for some language and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

As Seto looked out his bedroom window, he watched Roland with his brother and sister-in-law and their children playing and even Mokie was there, Seto closed his eyes and wondered if he would ever be that happy?

Did he even have it in himself to be able to show another person love? A tear rolled down his face as he stood there. He wiped the tear away and went to sit behind his desk and turned on his Computer and started doing figures again.

All of a sudden there was a terrible racket from the front of the house and as he ran down the stairs to find out what it was, he got quiet a shock; sitting on a Chopper was Joey Wheeler. "Hey Kaiba," Joey yelled over the loud bike.

Joey turned it off and as he got off the bike and walked towards Seto, Seto got a very weird feeling deep inside and started to sweat. "Wheeler, what are you doing here?" Seto asked Joey.

"I came to see an old friend." Joey said, got anything cold to drink?" Joey said. Joey walked right past Seto and into the house as if he owned it.

Seto stood there watching Joey disappear into the house and he swallowed the lump in his throat, and he felt as if someone had slammed into him and knocked the air out of him. Seto followed Joey into the Kitchen and found him sitting and talking to Marie.

"Come on and have something to drink with me," Joey said.

Seto stood there and then he said "This is my house, what the hell are you doing here?"

Joey just smiled at him and that made Seto all the more curious to find out what was going on. "Alright, if I ask nice will you tell me?" Seto asked.

"I just got back to Domino and I decided to see my old friends" Joey said. Joey knew that it wouldn't be enough for Seto and then he told him the real reason he was here.

"I lost my sister last month to Cancer and I couldn't stand being in America anymore and I found that I needed to be near my old friends." Joey said.

Seto had known about Serenity's death and he wanted to let Joey know how sorry he was, but he didn't know where Joey was.

Just then Mokuba walked into the kitchen and when he saw Joey he squealed and ran and threw himself into Joey's arms.

"It's good to see you again, how long are you going to stay?" Mokie said.

Joey looked at Seto and he said, "Well that all depends if I'm asked to stay, then I guess I will."

Seto closed his eyes and then he said, "I guess if Mokuba wants you to stay then it's alright with me."

Joey laughed and he went over to Seto and he kissed him on the lips and whispered, "I like you too moneybags."

Then Joey went outside and got his stuff off this bike and walked back inside and said, "Well which room do I get?"

Mokie jumped up and down and Seto said with a smile, "If you don't stop you're going to jump high enough to hit the ceiling."

Then he went out to find Joey standing by the stairs, he said, "Follow me, I'll show you which room you can use."

Seto and Joey walked up the stairs and Seto opened the door to one of the rooms and he said, "You can use this one, it has its own bathroom and there's plenty of towels and personal hygiene items for you to use."

Joey went into the room and he couldn't believe how large it was. Then he turned to Seto and he said, "Thanks for letting me stay, I didn't know if I would be welcome back here."

Seto went over to Joey and he said, "Pup, you know that you'll always be welcome here, even if we didn't make it, we can still be friends."

Tears filled Joey's eyes as he hugged Seto and then he said, "Thanks again."

Seto moved back to the door and as he started to close it, he heard Joey say, "Maybe it'll be different this time."

After closing the door, Seto wiped the tears from his face and went back downstairs to inform Greta that they'd be having a guest staying with them.

Joey started putting his things in the closet and the drawers, when he came upon a picture of Serenity and as his tears fell on the picture Joey said, "Sis, I love you, why did you have to die?"

Joey then lay down on the bed, and held the picture to his chest and he fell asleep as tears fell on the pillow.

Suddenly, there beside the bed was the spirit of Serenity and she smiled and touched the side of Joey's face and she whispered, "I promise that this time will be better for you and Seto."

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Seto came downstairs, Roland came in from outside and he went over to Seto and he said, "Mokie said that Joseph is here. How do you feel about it?"

Seto stood there, he shrugged his shoulders, and then he said, "I don't know, I want him to stay but I'm afraid to let him know how I really feel."

Roland went to Seto and he said, "All you can do is give it time and when you feel you can tell him, then tell him and see how he feels."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way I do, then what?" Seto asked.

Roland told him, "Then you stay friends and maybe someday you'll find the one that will share your love."

Robert, his wife Belinda and their son, Daniel and daughter Lisa came in from outside and Seto smiled as he saw the love between Robert and his wife and he hoped that someday he and Joey would share that kind of love.

Up in Joey's room, he woke up, went took a shower, changed, and went downstairs. As he entered the living room, he saw Seto standing next to some woman and well he thought the worst until he heard Roland say, "Belinda, that brother of mine needs your help in the kitchen.

He's trying to make your special chocolate cake, and he's making a mess and well Mary is about to bust him in the head with her rolling pin."

Joey busted out laughing and Seto turned around and he started laughing too, and as Joey walked into the room, Seto said, "That's Roland's sister-in-law. His brother and family are staying here for a few days."

Joey walked over to Seto, he put his arm around Seto's shoulder, and he said, "How about going for a ride with me, I want to show you something."

Seto didn't know about riding on the back of that bike, but then he thought, why not, so he said, "Alright but let me get a jacket first. I'll meet you out front."

Roland had heard what Joey asked Seto, and he smiled at Seto and then he said, "If you don't give it a try then how will you ever know if you like it or not."

Seto wanted to throw something at his grinning face. He went upstairs and got his jacket and then he went downstairs and out the door and as Joey started his bike, he got on the back and Joey roared out of the driveway and onto the highway, with Seto holding on with all his might.

Joey drove off in a direction that Seto had never been in and when he pulled up to the edge of an embankment, he turned off the bike and as he got off he said to Seto, "Come on, I want to show you something."

As they walked to the edge, they could see all of Domino, Joey said, "When Rene and I were younger before mom took her away, this was her favorite place to come to and she'd tell me about how she was going to grow up, get married and have lots of children.

Well she did get part of it right, she did grow up and she got married, but they never had and kids and well she died too young."

Joey started crying and as his body shook, Seto pulled him into his arms and he said, "I'm so sorry for your loss, I know that she's watching over you from heaven."

Joey wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked at Seto, and he said, "That's the first time I've ever heard you talk about heaven."

Seto smiled at him and then he said, "Well when Gozaburo died, I didn't cry in fact I wanted to cheer and jump around I was that happy.

Mary took me aside and she said, "Gozaburo won't ever make it to heaven, but your mom and dad are there they would never condone your behavior.

He was a very mean man, but your mom and dad loved both you and Mokuba so please show some respect for the dead."

Joey turned around and was looking off in the distance, Seto went up behind him and put his arms around him, Joey leaned back against Seto's chest, and they just stood there not saying anything.

Then after awhile, Joey turned around and he turned, and he said, "Thank you for coming with me. I wanted to come here, but I was afraid to come by myself, she's here I can feel her and I hope need to be sure that she loves me as much as I love her."

Seto smiled at Joey and he said, "I know that your sister loves you and will always love you, you're her big brother and I know that you'll always have her love surrounding you forever."

Joey smiled at Seto and then he said, "I guess we'd better get back." They got back on the bike and Joey drove back to the Manor and as they walked into the house, Seto said, "Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

Joey went over to where Seto was and he said, "Alright, but you do know that I have a very good appetite and it'll probably cost you a fortune."

Seto started laughing, Joey joined in, and Mokuba was walking by when he said, "What's so funny?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Seto and Joey got back to the Manor, they were laughing and Mokuba wanted to know what was so funny.

Joey said, "Well your brother asked me to go to dinner with him, and when I told him that I could eat enough to cause him to have to pay a lot of money."

Mokie started laughing and he said, "Seto, you better believe what Joey says, I've seen him eat enough to feed a small army, and still have room for dessert."

Seto looked at Joey and then at his brother and he said, "Well if it cost too much then I guess Joey can do the dishes to pay the bill." Then he went upstairs leaving Joey and Mokie stare at him.

Mokuba then laughed and he said, "Joey, he's only teasing, he won't make you wash dishes." Then Mokie went towards the kitchen leaving Joey standing there alone.

Joey walked up the stairs to the bedroom he was using, and as he closed the door, he stood there wondering if Seto really meant that if he ate to much that he'd have to wash dishes.

Joey shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the bathroom and took a shower, then changed his clothes and as the stood there looking at himself in the mirror, Joey said to himself, "I wonder what Seto will do if I tell him how I feel about him."

Then he went to the door and as he left the room and walked down the stairs to the living room, he found Seto sitting there and when Seto looked up and saw Joey, well he could hardly breathe, he was so damn good looking.

Seto stood up and he said, "Let's go get something to eat."

As they walked to the door, they heard a commotion coming from the kitchen and all of a sudden, Mokuba and Roland came running out of the kitchen and Roland said, "That bone head brother of mine is going to end up with knots on his head."

Seto said, "What did he do now?"

Roland said, "After Robert got done baking the chocolate cake, he said to Mary that she could do the dishes, since it's a woman's job to clean up after the men."

Seto said, "Come on, let's get the hell out of here before we're caught up in the war that is brewing." With that Seto and Joey left and as they walked down the steps there was a car sitting there.

Joey laughed, as he said, "What you're not going to let me drive us to where ever we're going?"

Seto chuckled as they got into the car and then he said, "Let's just say that I want to enjoy my dinner and if I ride on that bike or yours I'd probably be sick before we got back."

Joey then smiled and said, "I guess it does take awhile getting use to riding on a bike, but the freedom you get as you ride along on your bike, well there's nothing that can describe the feelings."

Seto drove to a little place that he went to every now and then and as he parked outside, they got out of the car and went inside, Joey's eyes filled with tears, and he said, "This place reminds me of Theresa's a little place that Rene loved to go to in New York."

As they went inside and stood there, this young lady came over and said, "Mr. Kaiba, it's good seeing you, do you want a table or a booth?"

Seto smiled down at her as he said, "A booth please and could we have some water while we look at the menu."

As the young lady placed the glasses of water on the table, she gave each of them a menu and then she said, "I'll be back in a couple minutes and I'll take your orders."

Joey looked at Seto and then he asked him, "Did you really mean what you said, that if I ate too much I'd have to wash the dishes?"

Seto started to say something when all of a sudden he got smacked on the back of his head and this woman said, "If anyone washes dishes around here, well Mr. Kaiba will be doing the washing."

Joey started to laugh, and then this woman said, "My name is Bernadette, and this is my place."

Joey stood up and said, "My name is Joey Wheeler, and I'm a friend of Seto's, and its nice meeting you."

Bernadette laughed at Seto's expression and she said, "You can growl all you want young man, but it won't get you out of trouble, you shouldn't ever threaten to make you guest wash dishes."

Then she walked back to the kitchen and the young lady came back and said, "Have you decided what you want to eat? You know that momma doesn't like it when you treat a guest like that."

Seto laughed and then he looked at Joey and he said, "Have you decided?"

Joey then said, "I'll have some lasagna with some garlic toast, and for dessert, I'll have some spumoni."

Seto then said, "That sounds delicious, I'll have the same including some spumoni."

The young lady smiled as she wrote down what they ordered, and then she took the order back to the kitchen and handed it to her mom. I really like that young man who's with Mr. Kaiba."

Bernadette then giggled and said, "Listen my little one, that young man is with Seto, not here for you."

Monique looked at her mom and then she realized what she meant and she said, "All the good looking ones are always taken, oh well, he's still good looking."

Bernadette had to agree with her daughter, Joey was one hell of a good-looking young man, but as far as she was concerned, Seto was better looking and he was one very nice young man too.

When they were through eating, and after they had their dessert, Seto took out his wallet and he placed several large bills on the table and he said, "Let's go, it'll be late before we get home and Mary will be pitching a fit if we're late."

Joey started laughing as they walked outside and as they got back into the car, Seto drove home and Joey said, "Tomorrow can I talk to you about something?"

Seto looked over at Joey and then he said, "Alright, we can talk on the way to Kaiba Corp.; I have some business to take care of in the morning."

As Seto unlocked the front door, he whispered, "Please be real quiet and maybe we can make it up the stairs without Mary hearing us."

As they started up the stairs, they heard, "So you two thought that you could sneak around and that I wouldn't hear you well guess what, "I heard the two of you and well let's just say, I will dish out the proper punishment in the morning.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

As Seto and Joey climbed the stairs, they heard Mary laughing as she walked to the kitchen, Joey asked Seto, "I wonder what she has in mind for our punishment?"

Seto laughed and he said, "I don't know, but it can't be that bad, at least I hope it isn't."

When they got to the room that Joey was using, Joey put his hand on the doorknob and started to open it, when Seto said, "I'm glad that you've come back to Domino, it's been awhile since I talked to my pup."

Joey let go of the doorknob and turned towards Seto, he reached up and touched the side of Seto's face, and he said, "It's good to be back here, I agree that it's been too long since I talked to my dragon." Then he turned around and went into the room.

Seto then went to his room, he closed the door, he stood there thinking of how much he loved Joey and how he had to find the nerve to tell him before it was too late. Then Seto went to take a shower and got ready for bed.

When Joey closed the bedroom door, he stood there thinking that he really needed to tell Seto how he felt and well if he didn't feel the same way, then he would have a hell of a great friend.

Joey went to take a shower and as he toweled off he climbed between the sheets naked, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

When Mary reached the kitchen, she went over, picked up a tablet, sat down at the table, and started writing, "Punishment for Seto and Joey."

When she was through she chuckled, as she went and turned off the lights, then she went to her room and as she closed the door, she thought to herself, "I wonder what they'll say when I show them my list."

The next morning, someone was banging on Seto's door, when he got up grumbling and opened the door, there stood Roland and he handed Seto a piece of paper and he said, "This is from Mary, she wants everything done that is on this list."

Seto looked at the paper and he crumpled it and said, "I don't think so, she can't be that mean."

After Roland left, he went to Joey's bedroom door and started banging on it. Joey swung the door opened, and was about to yell when he saw it was Roland he stopped.

Roland gave him a look and that's when Joey realized that he was naked, and he grabbed the sheet and wrapped around his waist.

Roland then handed him a piece of paper and he said, "This is from Mary, she wants everything done that is on this list."

After Roland left, Joey looked at the paper, he started laughing, and he said aloud, "I bet Seto's having a fit after getting this paper."

About that time, Seto came walking past Joey's bedroom, and Joey heard, Seto grumble, "She can't be serious, I'm not doing this and she can't make me."

Joey grabbed his clothes, got dressed, and ran after Seto. When Joey finally got down the stairs, he heard commotion coming from the kitchen and when he got there, Seto was waving the piece of paper at Mary and he said, "You've got to be kidding, I will not do this."

Joey was laughing so hard that tears were running down his face and when Seto turned around and saw him, he said, "What's so damn funny?"

Just then, Mary said, "Alright, now you two get busy and go outside and start raking the back yard.

When you're finished, filled those bags with the leaves and carry them around to the side of the house."

Seto stomped his foot and he said, "That's what we pay the gardeners to do, clean up the leaves."

Mary stood there with her hands on her hips, Joey went over to Seto, and he said, "Come on, I think that we'd better get busy, because Mary looks like she's getting ready to blow a gasket."

So Seto and Joey walked out the kitchen door, went over, and put on the gloves that were laying there and grabbed the two rakes and Seto stood there not knowing what to do.

Joey then said, "Come on, it's not that hard, just do what I'm doing." Then they started raking the leaves, and soon they were laughing and having a good time.

Roland looked out the window and then he looked at Mary and he said, "Why are you making them rake the leaves?"

Mary then laughed and she said, "Well let's just say that those two like each other and neither know how to tell the other, so I figured if I made them work together, then maybe it would bring them closer together."

Roland chuckled as he left the kitchen and as he walked towards the living room, he thought to himself, "Maybe she's got the right idea to bring those two together."

As Joey and Seto were raking the leaves, Seto looked at Joey and he had a little smirk on his face as he picked up some leaves and ran over to where Joey was, and he put the leaves down Joey's shirt, he ran and hit behind the tree.

Joey yelled and was trying to get the leaves out of his shirt, he turned around and spotted Seto trying to hide behind the tree, and he pretended not to notice him.

Then Joey bent over and picked up the rake he was using and started raking again, then as he went over to where the tree was, he quickly turned and tackled Seto and they both went flying into the pile of leaves, causing the leaves to fly all over the place.

As they were rolling in the leaves, Seto finally ended up on top of Joey and as he looked down into Joey's face Seto whispered, "Pup, I'm going to do something that I've wanted to do for a long time."

Then he kissed tenderly Joey. Joey returned the kiss, and as they lay there, Joey said, "Maybe we'd better stop before we attract an audience."

Seto chuckled and then he got up and helped Joey off the ground and Seto said, "When we're done here, we need to talk about what just happened and what we're going from here."

After raking the leaves, putting them in the bags, carrying the bag, and placing them along side the house, they walked inside and Seto said, "We're done, is there anything else you need us to do?"

Mary had witness the kiss and she sweetly smiled and then she said, "No not this minute, but I think that you both need to go clean up, you're all covered with dirt and crushed leaves. I wonder how you both got those leaves in your hair."

Seto gave her a look and she just laughed, so he and Joey went upstairs and when they got to Joey's room, Seto said, "We need to clean up, then meet me down stairs and we'll go somewhere where we can talk."

Joey smiled at him as he opened his bedroom door and as he closed it, Joey noticed the look on Seto's face and it really excited him, he had a hard time walking to the bathroom, but after standing under the water it helped. Then he changed clothes and was walking down the stairs to go find Seto.

Seto walked to his room, he took off his dirty clothes, he was thinking about Joey, and let's just say that he got so hard that he was having a hard time walking. After his shower, he was able to walk and he then changed clothes and went downstairs, and he hoped that when they talked, that Joey felt the same as he felt.

As they walked towards each other, Seto smiled at Joey and he smiled back. Seto said, "Come on, lets go someplace where we can talk in private."

They left the Manor and got into Seto's car and he drove off down the road towards the one place he knew that they'd be alone and then he was going to tell Joey how he really feels.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Joey sat beside Seto not knowing where they were going, but he knew that when they got there that he was going to tell Seto exactly how he felt and he prayed that Seto would feel the same way.

As Seto drove to the special place he knew of that no one else knew did, he hoped no prayed that after he told Joey how he felt that he would feel the same way.

Seto turned off the main road and went down a little road that looked like it led nowhere, he stopped the car, and Joey saw the most beautiful sight. There in front of them was this little grassy area with a small stream running through it.

Seto got out and he stood there and then as Joey opened his door and got out, Seto held out his hand and he said, "Walk with me, I want to show you something."

They walked hand in hand until they came to this little place and Seto said, "This is where I'd come to after that son-of-a-bitch would get through taking his anger out on me. I'd come here and dream of someone who would come into my life and they'd make it a better place.

I use to dream of us coming here and we'd just sit for hours not speaking but just holding each other and loving every minute of our time together."

Joey sat down and he looked up at Seto, and he said, "Sit down with me; I have something that I really have to get off my chest."

Seto sat down and he almost dreaded what Joey was going to say. Joey then began by saying, "I too use to dream of someone who would come and take away all the pain from my life and that we'd live happily ever after, but after so many years, well I just gave up dreaming.

Then after Serenity's death, well I thought that I'd come back here and see if my dream could ever come true, and I hope that after today it will.

Seto I have to tell you that I've fallen in love with you and if you don't feel the same way, then at least we can remain friends and I'll be on my way."

Seto reached over and placed his hand on Joey's mouth to silence him and then he said, "I too have fallen in love and it's you that I love. I prayed that when I told you that you'd feel the same way, now I don't have to pray anymore, Joey I love you and want you pup, and I want you to stay here forever."

Joey reached over and pulled Seto into his arms and as his lips touched Seto's, Joey whispered, "I love you to my dragon, and I'm not going anywhere."

They lay there on the grass and just held each other looking up at the sky not saying a word. It was like a dream come true for them and they didn't want anything to mess that dream up.

Seto then got up on one arm and as he touched the side of Joey's face he said, "I want us to take it slow and get to know each other before we decide to take his relationship to the next level."

Joey reached up and pulled Seto down, he kissed him, and as Seto lifted his head Joey said, "That's what I want too, to go slow and really get to know each other. How do you think your family will think of us being together?"

Seto kissed him again and then he said, "Well if I know my family, I think that they have all been trying to get us together ever since you came back."

They laughed and then Seto lay back down and Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and as he listened to the sound of Seto's heart beating, Joey said.

"Serenity once told me that I'd find someone who would love me for me and that when I found that someone never let them go, and that's just what I'm going to do."

Seto ran his hand through Joey's hair and he said, "Your sister was right, and I'm so happy that you decided to come back to Domino, because I had all but give up hope of ever finding anyone to love and who would love me in return."

They stayed there for the better part of the day, just holding onto each other and then Seto said, "I guess we'd better head back." He stood up, held out his hand, and as Joey took it, he helped him stand up and he kissed Joey.

They walked back to the car and as he walked around to the passengers door, Seto said, "It's good to have you home again, I love you so much pup."

Joey touched the side of Seto's face, he kissed him again, and he said, "I'm glad to be home where I belong, my dragon."

Seto drove back to the Manor and as they walked through the door, they laughed as they heard Mary yelling, "Come back here you, you have some more work to do in this kitchen."

Robert came running out of the kitchen and as he ran past Seto and Joey, he said, "Please don't tell that woman that you saw me."

Mary came out of the kitchen with a rolling pin in her hand and she said, "Where did that man go."

Roland and Belinda were laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces and the two kids were asking their mom, "Why is Mary after daddy?"

Seto and Joey both looked at Mary and then they pointed in the direction that Robert had ran ad as Mary went after him Seto said, "Lets go, I don't want to be standing here when she finds him."

They went into the living room and found Roland and Belinda laughing and they sat down and waited to find out if Mary found Robert or not. "What did he do to make her that angry?" Seto asked.

Daniel said, "Daddy just told Mary that it's a woman's place to clean the kitchen even if the man made a mess cooking."

Seto groaned and then he said, "Your father is about to learn that when you make a mess in Mary's kitchen you have to clean it up whether you're a man or woman."

Then they heard Robert yell, "Woman let go that's my ear you're pulling on."

Mary came back holding onto Robert's ear and she almost roared, "You get your behind in that kitchen, you clean it up, and I'd better be able to see my reflection in that toaster and refrigerator door, not scoot!"

After Robert went back into the kitchen, Seto, Joey, Roland and Belinda all were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe and Mary said, "So all of you thing that its funny do you, well why don't all of you go in there and help Robert clean up my kitchen."

They all stopped laughing then, but the look on Mary's face plus the fact that she had that rolling pin in her hand, well they all went into the kitchen and began helping clean it.

Mary sat down next to Lisa and Daniel and she said, "After they get done cleaning, would you two like to help me make some cookies."

Daniel and Lisa got excited and then Daniel asked, "Are you really angry at all of them?

Mary laughed and then she said, "No not really, but your father did make a mess and well he needs to know that when you make a mess you have to clean it up."

Lisa and Daniel began to laugh and then Lisa said, "I really love it here; we're having lots of fun visiting with you and your family."

Mary said, "I love having all of you here too."

The front door opened and Mokuba came in and he went to the living room and Mary smiled when she saw him and she asked, "How was the sleep-over?"

Mokuba smiled and said, "It was great, where's Seto and Joey?"

Daniel said, "Their in the kitchen helping the others clean up the mess that my dad did."

Mokuba went and peeked into the kitchen and he ran back to the living room laughing and he said, "Am me without my camera."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When they were done working in the kitchen, they came back into the living room. Mokie looked at his brother and was giggling and Mary said, "Mokuba, that's enough."

Robert went over to where Mary was sitting and he said, "I want to apologize for what I said earlier, and I will never say that it's a woman's place to clean up, I now know that if I make a mess its up to me to clean up the mess I caused."

Mary smiled and she said, "I accept your apology and I really hope that you mean what you say, because I have asked Belinda and your children to let me know if you've gone back on your word and I don't think you want me to come to Tokyo and pay you a visit."

Robert held out his hand and when Mary shook it he said, "Don't worry; I will never expect Belinda or my children to clean up after me."

While they were talking, Seto and Joey went outside; little did they know that Mokuba followed them out to see what was going on.

Seto was holding Joey's hand as they walked around and when they got near the pool, Seto stopped walking.

He turned to Joey and said, "After dinner, I'll ask to speak to Mary and Roland in private and that's when I'll tell them about us."

Mokuba spoke up and he said, "What about you and Joey?"

That startled them and Joey spun around and he fell into the pool and Seto hit the ground and landed on his butt. "Mokuba James Kaiba, when I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you stayed in the house." Seto said.

Mokuba ran back into the house laughing and as Seto got off the ground, he leaned over to help Joey get out of the water, and well let us just say that Joey had that impish gleam in his eye and he pulled Seto into the water.

When he surfaced, Seto looked at Joey and they started laughing and then Seto held up his hand and using his finger, he motioned for Joey to come closer, and well Joey knew better and he shook his head no and swam away.

Seto swam after him and when they reached the other side of the pool, Joey got out first and as he stood there dripping wet, Seto laughed and then he got out and said, "We look like a couple of wet rats.

Joey smiled at him and he said, "We'd better go inside and change, I don't think Mary would appreciate us getting sick."

They went in through the side door and Seto led Joey to the utility room, where they stripped out of their wet clothes and they put on towels that Seto found and hurried up the stairs to their rooms to get changed.

Little did they know that Mary had seen them go into the utility room soaking wet and she just smiled and went back to the living room and sat down.

Joey opened the door to the bedroom and as he stood that next to Seto, he looked at him standing there in just a towel with his bare chest showing and Joey swallowed hard and said, "I'll change and be right down."

Seto was having a hard time too, he was staring at Joey's bare chest and he couldn't think straight and he only nodded when he heard what Joey said, and he went to his room to change.

When Joey closed the door, he stood there and he said to himself, "I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands to myself after seeing Seto nearly naked, he is just so damn good looking." Then Joey got some dry clothes and went to take a shower.

As Seto went into his room and closed the door, he closed his eyes and said, "How can I keep my word about going slow after seeing Joey like that, he's so damn good looking." Seto then got some dry clothes and went to take a shower.

When Mokie came in laughing, Mary said, "Mokuba what did you do to your brother and Joey?"

Mokie tried to look innocent, and Mary chuckled and said, "You better be careful or you're likely to get your butt beat by your brother or me."

Mokuba smiled and then he said, "I think that Seto and Joey like each other."

Mary just sat there and then she said, "If they do like each other will it bother you?"

Mokie said, "No, I want Seto to be happy and if that means that he and Joey are together then I'm happy too."

About that time both Seto and Joey walked into the room and they heard what Mokuba said, neither of them knew what to say, then Mary smiled and she said, "Well if it isn't the drown rats, how did you both get so wet?"

Seto smiled at Mokuba and he said, "Maybe you should ask my little brother."

Mokuba then said, "Are you both really angry with me?"

Joey then told Mokuba, "No, we're not angry, it was kind of hilarious. Did you really mean that you don't mind if your brother and I are seeing each other."

Mokuba smiled and then he went over to them and as he stood between them he said, "I'm so happy that you came back and that now my brother is smiling and he's happy again."

Roland walked into the room about then and he asked, "What about you and Joey?"

Mary smiled as she looked at Roland and she said, "Well, I guess you owe me a very expensive dinner now don't you."

Both Seto and Joey looked at Mary and then Seto asked, "Why does he owe you dinner and why does it have to do with us?"

Roland started laughing and he said, "Well, let's just say that when it comes to being in love, Mary is the queen of romance and she knew that you both were destined to be together.

All I could see was two old friends finding each other again, and how Seto was finally smiling and laughing again and I will forever be thankful to Joey for making that happen.

Now I find out that they have found something more in each other, I'm so glad that Mary was right and I want to welcome Joey to our family."

Joey went over to Roland and he held out his hand and as Roland shook it, Joey wiped the tears from his face and he said, "I have been looking for the thing that was missing from my life and now I found Seto and I intend telling him how much I love him and I always will."

Seto went over, he put his arm around Joey, and he said, "I love Joey and will always be thankful to who ever brought him back here and for us find out how we both need each other. I really want to tell all of you that I love you and that I'm so glad that all of you are happy for us, it means the world to me."

Just then Robert, Belinda, Lisa and Daniel came into the room and they all had heard the what Seto had said, and Robert said, "Congratulations, we're all so happy for both Seto and Joey."

Mary had tears running down her face when she heard what Robert had said. She then said, "After dinner, how about we have a small celebration to show our love for both Seto and Joey."

Lisa, Daniel and Mokuba all started jumping up and down and they all shouted, "Can we have some ice cream please."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

While Mary and Belinda were cooking dinner, Robert took Lisa, Douglas and Mokuba and they went to the store to get the ice cream, and the other things that they would need to make homemade banana splits. While everyone was busy, Roland looked at Seto and Joey and he said, "I want to talk to you both."

They went to the den and as Roland closed the door, he said, "I'm happy that the two of you have finally found each other.

I have only one thing that I want to say, and that is, I don't care if you both hold hands even kiss, but I don't want Mokuba, Lisa or Daniel to witness either of you doing anything inappropriate, that could cause them to ask questions that they would ask me, Mary, Belinda especially Robert would have to answer."

Seto looked at Roland and he said, "Both Joey and I understand, but you don't have to worry because neither of us are ready to journey down that path."

When Seto looked at Joey, they both blushed and Roland threw his head back and laughed and then because he saw the look on their faces, he apologized for laughing, then he said, "I'm proud of both of you for waiting until you're both ready."

Just then there was a knock on the door, and they heard Mary say, "Roland Douglas O'Brien what are you doing in there, open this door this instant!"

All three men jumped and spun around and looked at the door. Mary was trying to open the door, but it was locked and she didn't have a key. "Roland, Seto, Joseph if you're in here you better open this door if you know what's good for you."

Then it got quiet and Roland walked towards the door and Seto grabbed hold of him and said, "Don't, you know how sneaky she can be."

Then they heard, "Sneaky, are you calling me sneaky Seto Eugene Kaiba, because if you are, well I'd be ready to spend the rest of your life in your room, you're grounded until hell freezes over."

Joey walked over and opened the door, when Mary saw him, her temper subsided, because he had such an impish grin on his face and he said, "Please don't ground Seto, we asked Roland if we could talk to him in private, you know, about men things."

Mary looked past Joey at Seto and Roland and they were trying their bests to look innocent that it was just too much for her, and she started laughing.

And it wasn't the laugh of a lady, hell no; she started laughing so hard that her entire body began to shake and then she snorted and that made all of them begin to laugh.

Mary wiped the tears from her face and she said, "I need Roland to get the grill outside ready, Belinda and I have the burgers, wieners and chicken ready to be cooked."

As Mary and Roland turned to leave, Mary looked back at Seto and Joey and she said, "Did Roland talk to you both about using condoms?"

Roland nearly walked into the wall, Seto and Joey turned beet red and all Mary did was laugh, and she kept laughing as she went back to the kitchen with Roland following her laughing himself.

After they left, Joey looked at Seto and he said, "I really like Mary, she's cool, tell me about her."

Seto sat down and Joey sat next to him, and then Seto said, "She and Roland were the only two of Gozaburo employees who weren't afraid of him.

When he would beat the hell out of me, it was Roland who would gently lift my body and lay me on the bed and Mary would carefully remove my bloody clothes and she'd nurse me back to health."

Joey wiped the tears from Seto's face and he said, "She's almost a mother to you and Mokie then isn't she?"

Seto smiled at Joey and as he kissed him, he said, "She is the only mother that Mokie ever knew and well I love her with all my heart."

They stood up and Seto said, "Let's go see if we can help Roland outside." So they went outside and when they asked Roland, "Can we help someway?"

He told them to go carry the two picnic tables in the shade and then go ask Mary for some cloths to wipe them off and see if she has a table cloth for each table."

The kitchen door opened and when Mary and Belinda saw Seto and Joey come in, they smiled and Seto said, "Can we have something to clean off the picnic tables with and then do you have two table cloths that we can put on them after they're cleaned?"

Mary gave them some rags and a bucket of water to clean the tables with and said, "When you've cleaned them, come back in and I'll give you the table cloths."

Just then, Robert and the kids got back and when Robert carried the bags in and put them on the table, Lisa said, "Dad got three kinds of ice cream, some chocolate sauce, some strawberry sauce, some butterscotch sauce, and cherries, some whipped cream and lots of bananas. We're going to have fun making our own banana splits."

Belinda smiled at her daughter and then she went over and said, "Alright, all of you help put the things away, we're almost ready to eat and this is for dessert, so lets get going."

Mary smiled as she watched Belinda get Robert and the young ones working and as she looked out the window, tears filled her eyes and she watched Joey and Seto working together and every once in a while they'd stop working and they'd give each other that special look that only lovers do.

Robert then went outside and walked over to his brother and he said, "What do you want me to do?"

Roland smiled at his younger brother and he said, "Well, you can go let Mary know that I've got the grill ready and all I need is the meat."

Robert went back to the kitchen door and when he opened it, Mary handed him the platter with the burgers, wieners and chicken on it and she said, "Let Roland know that when he needs it, I have the BBQ sauce ready when he's ready."

Soon things were ready, and Mary said, "Let's go outside and we can eat."

Lisa asked, "Can I say grace?"

Belinda smiled at her daughter and then Lisa said, "Please bless this meal we're going to have and bless everyone around this table and everyone in the world. Amen." Everyone said, "Amen." And they all ate the delicious meal.

After they were through eating, Daniel asked, "Can we have dessert now?"

Mary laughed and then she stood up and said, "Alright, all of you clean up after yourselves and Belinda and I will go inside and bring out the ice cream and things and then we can make out own banana splits."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When dinner was over and the kids started making their own banana splits, the adults all had to laugh when Joey went over and said, "Can I make mine too, I'm a big kid?"

Mokie laughed and said, "Sure, Seto come on, you're a big kid too."

Laughing, Seto went over to where Joey was, they helped the kids, while Roland, Mary, Belinda, and Robert all sat there laughing.

When Daniel accidentally poured chocolate sauce on Seto's hand, he thought that he was in trouble, but all Seto did was take a little and put it on Daniel's nose and they all laughed.

Then Seto said, "Come on, lets get ours done before the adults come over, they'll take everything and we won't have anything left."

When everyone had their dessert, Mary said, "Alright, lets take all this stuff into the kitchen and then I think that Mokie, Daniel and Lisa really needs to take a bath and get ready for bed."

When everything was cleaned up and taken inside, Belinda and Mary assigned everyone a different job to help wash and rinse the dishes, put all the food away, and then Robert and Roland got the job to go outside and make sure that the fire was out in the grill.

As they stood there, Roland asked his brother, "Are you really sure that you're alright knowing how Seto and Joey feel about each other?"

Robert looked at Roland and he said, "Belinda and I couldn't be happier for them, Seto has been alone too long and if Joey is the one that puts that smile on his face, then we say good for them."

Roland stood there with tears running down his face as he heard what his brother just said and he went over and put his arms around Robert and hugged him and he said, "I love you little bro."

When they were done outside, Robert and Roland went inside as they opened the door, Seto and Joey were just walking out, and Roland winked at them and Joey nearly bumped into Seto who almost walked into the door.

Mary said, "Roland Douglas O'Brien, behave yourself or you'll be sleeping in the dog house tonight."

Belinda started laughing so hard she had to sit down when Lisa asked her, "Mommy why did Aunt Mary tell Uncle Roland that?"

Belinda looked at her daughter and she said, "That's just the way your Aunt Mary's way of saying that she loves Uncle Roland."

Mary had to turn away so that the kids didn't see her smiling and Robert turned around so fast that he stumbled and started to fall down, he grabbed hold of Roland and they both hit the floor.

Mary couldn't contain herself any longer, she burst out laughing, Seto and Joey hurried outside, and they fell down laughing until they had tears running down their faces.

When Seto and Joey got up, Joey said, "I wish my folks had been as cool as yours are."

Then he realized what he said, and he started to apologize, but Seto just kissed him and he said, "They are cool aren't they?"

Then Seto took hold of Joey's hand and they walked over to the pool and as he sat down on one of the reclining chairs, he pulled Joey and he sat down next to Seto.

Seto looked up at the night sky and he said, "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?"

Joey wasn't looking at the stars, he was looking at the one he loved, and he said, "Yes beautiful."

Seto looked at Joey and he started to chuckle and then he said, "I was talking about the stars, but since you said it, yes I have to agree, looking at you is better then looking at the stars." Then he pulled Joey down and he kissed him.

Back inside the kitchen, Mary and Belinda were getting things put away, when Belinda said, "Oh my, Mary look at this."

Mary looked out the window and she smiled and said, "Lets leave them alone, we need to get three kids upstairs and bathed and ready for bed and they aren't going to want to."

Belinda began to laugh, and she said, "You're right about that, but I have an idea how we can get it done a lot faster, let's get the men to help us and that'll keep them out of trouble and then maybe Roland won't have to sleep outside in the dog house."

They started laughing, Robert looked at his brother, and he said, "I don't like the sound of that; we'd better get out of here before they get hold of us."

Robert and Roland took off down the hallway and when they got to the side door, they ran outside and then they saw Seto kissing Joey, and they both smiled and decided to go back inside.

As they walked inside, there stood Mary, Belinda, and they had their hands on their hips and Roland said, "What can we do for you?"

Mary started laughing, she went over to Roland, reached up, and kissed him, and then she said, "We need help getting the young ones to take a bath and get ready for bed."

Robert smiled at Belinda and he said, "Lead on, we're here to help."

Belinda and Mary started laughing, Roland gave his brother a strange look, and he started laughing.

Joey lifted his head and he smiled at Seto and then he laid his head on Seto's chest and as they lay there then they heard laughter coming from inside and Joey said, "I wonder what's so funny?"

Seto chuckled and then he said, "I'm not about to go find out, I'm staying here holding you in my arms and we might even stay here all night."

Mokie, Daniel and Lisa were at the top of the stairs listening to what the adults were saying and when they heard them talk about getting the young ones to take baths and getting ready for bed, Mokie said, "I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to go to bed yet."

Daniel looked at him and he said, "What are you going to do?"

Mokie smiled and then he said, "Well if they can't find us, then they can't make us go to bed, I'm going to hide, what about you and Lisa?"

Lisa smiled and said, "Where can we hide?"

Mokie said, "Follow me." So the three of them ran off and started looking for somewhere to hide. As they were looking, the adults were coming up the stairs and Mary said, "You know that their probably looking for someplace to hide don't you."

Roland chuckled and said, "Yes I know, but what they don't know is that I know every hiding place in this house, thanks to Seto."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As they were sitting outside under the stars, Seto held Joey in his arms, and as Joey listened to the beating of Seto's heart, he fell asleep.

Seto ran his fingers through Joey's hair as he closed his eyes and gave thanks to whom ever sent Joey to him, and a single tear escaped from his eye as he thought about what his life would have been without his pup in it.

Finally, Seto fell asleep, and as their arms wrapped around each other, a light seemed to come down from the sky and it shown all around them.

Serenity, smiled down on her brother and Seto then she bent down and gently kissed of both them, and she whispered, "I told you big bro that you'd find the one who would bring you happiness."

The side door opened and Mary and Roland walked outside to check on the boys, they stopped and tears filled their eyes as they witnessed the heavenly aura shinning down on Seto and Joey.

Serenity looked up and saw the two adults standing there, and she smiled and waved at them and then as mysteriously as she came, she disappeared. Roland whispered to Mary, "She came back to make sure that her brother and Seto were alright."

They walked over to where Seto and Joey were, and Mary smiled down and she ran her hand over their heads and said, "Our son is finally happy, and it's because of Joseph."

Roland put his arm around Mary's shoulder and he said, "Yes, he is."

Mary then bent down and she kissed both of them and whispered, "Please, go get a cover; I don't have the heart of waking them."

Roland went back inside and took a cover off the couch and he came back outside and he carefully opened it and they spread it over the sleeping bodies of Seto and Joey, and then Mary said, "Will they be safe out here alone?"

Roland smiled down at her and then he walked over and quietly he opened one of the other reclining chairs and he said, "Remember when the boys were away at camp and we'd sleep outside, well how about sleeping out here tonight?"

Upstairs, Belinda and Robert were looking out the window at the scene down below them, and she snuggled close to her husband and said, "Their so in love, do you think that they'll ever get married?"

Robert kissed his wife and walked away and she looked at him and said, "Come back here, you know something that I don't, now out with it buster."

Robert started laughing and as Belinda pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him, Robert said, "Alright, Roland told me in secrecy, that before this week-end he was going to propose to her."

Belinda let out a little squeak, threw her arms around Robert's neck, and said, "They deserve to be as happy as us, I'm so happy."

Outside, Roland held out his hand and Mary took it and as he lay down on the chair, she lay down next to him and as his arms wrapped around he, he kissed her and said, "I love you lady, did you know that?"

Mary giggled softly as she kissed him back and said, "Yes, I know and I love you too."

Then Mary laid her head on Roland's chest and as his arms wrapped around her, they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

As the sun began to rise, the light woke both Seto and Joey and as they lay there, Joey giggled and said, "It looks like we spent the night out here."

Seto chuckled and he said, "I guess we did." Then Joey said, "Where did this cover come from?"

They sat up and Seto softly said, "Look over there."

As Joey turned his head, he saw Roland and Mary lying on one of the chairs, and they were asleep. Seto said, "They use to sleep out here when Mokie and I were away at camp."

They got up and as Seto picked up the cover, Joey helped him cover Roland and Mary up and then they walked inside and went to the kitchen to make some coffee, and they found Robert and Belinda already there.

Belinda smiled at them and she said, "Good morning, would either of you like some coffee?"

Joey and Seto blushed and Robert said, "Do either of you know where my brother and Mary are?"

Belinda slapped him and said, "You better behave or I'll tell Mary and you won't like that will you?"

Then from behind, them they heard "Tell me what?"

All four of them jumped and Robert landed on the floor and Belinda, Joey and Seto started laughing and soon Roland and Mary joined them.

Robert got up off the floor and as he rubbed his butt he said, "Good morning, did you sleep well brother."

Roland walked over to where Robert was and he said, "Yes, I did. May I have some of that coffee please?"

Seto, Joey and Mary all went over and sat at the table and Belinda placed the coffee pot on the table and with six mugs and she said, "It's such a beautiful day, to bad we have to stay here."

Mary laughed as she poured coffee for herself and Roland and as he sat down next to her and took the mug, he asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Seto and Joey each took a mug and as they were drinking their coffee, Seto said, "I thought that Joey and I would go down to the pond and try our hands at fishing, would any of you like to go with us?"

Joey nearly choked on his coffee when Seto said fishing, and when he finally swallowed the coffee he said, "Seto, I didn't know that you knew how to fish."

About that time, Mokie, Daniel and Lisa came into the kitchen and Mokie said, "Are we going fishing?"

Robert laughed and then he said, "I guess we're going fishing. Roland we need to go get some fishing gear."

Mary said, "While you're gone, Belinda and I can get something together to take and we can have a picnic."

Mokie, Daniel and Lisa started jumping up and down, and then Mary said, "Why don't you two take the kids with you, it'll be fun."

Roland chuckled when he heard what Mary said, and so he motioned for the kids to come and so he and Robert went to get some fishing gear.

After they left, Mary looked at Seto and she said, "Will you and Joey please go out to the shed and find all the old fishing gear and clean it up."

Seto laughed as he, Joey went outside, and as Joey followed him out to the shed, Joey said, "If you already had some gear, why did Roland say that they needed to buy some?"

As Seto opened the shed, he said, "That was dad's way of keeping his brother from getting an ass whooping from mom." Joey started laughing and when he let out a snort, well that was all it took, Seto started laughing, and then he said, "Shit, I'm going to piss my pants."

Both of them ran to the side door and into the bathroom off the kitchen and as they were relieving themselves, they heard Belinda and Mary laughing and talking about how Robert was going to get it when they got to the pond.

Seto and Joey hurried outside and as they got the gear out and cleaned, Seto said, "Don't let on that we know what they know or we're dead meat."

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

When they got to the pond, and everyone got out of the vehicles, Roland said, "Listen up, what I have to say is for everyone especially to Daniel, Lisa and Mokuba.

I know that you kids are excited about being here, but under no circumstances are any of you to go near the water without an adult with you, is that understood."

The three kids all nodded that they understood, then Mary said, "We need help getting the food and things out of the cars, so lets all pitch in and the sooner they're emptied, the sooner all of you can go fishing."

So they all helped get the things out of the cars and as the men helped move the two picnic tables in the shade, then women along with the kids put the tablecloths on and after that, Mary said, "Alright, you men help the kids bait their hooks and show them how to fish."

Seto didn't really understand how to bait a hook and Joey chuckled to himself and he said, "Look it isn't that hard, all you have to do is pick a worm out of the can, take hold of the hook and put the worm on the hook."

Lisa asked, "Doesn't it hurt the worm when you do that?"

Joey stopped and looked at the worm and then he looked at Roland who said, "No, they don't feel a thing."

Roland then winked at Joey who had to stop from laughing and Seto finally got the idea and he baited his hook and then he and Joey walked over to the edge and they threw their lines in the water and waited.

Robert tried to bait his hook and the damn worm kept squirming and twisting and he nearly hooked his own finger and just as he was about to stop, he got that damn worm on the hook.

Mary and Belinda were watching this and Mary chuckled and she said, "You don't go fishing much back home do you?"

Belinda laughed and then she said, "This is the first time Robert ever touched a worm let alone a fishing rod."

Roland helped Daniel and Lisa get their hooks baited, while Mokie already had his done, he walked over to where Seto and Joey were, he threw his line in the water, and before he could blink, he got a bite.

Mokuba started reeling in the line, when all of a sudden, the fish started fighting and he nearly fell into the water.

Joey grabbed the rod, while Seto grabbed his brother and Joey pulled the fish in, but it wasn't big enough to keep, so Roland said, "Put it back and let it grow up and maybe when we come back you can catch it again."

When Lisa saw the fish she screamed, dropped her rod and ran to where the women were and she said, "I don't want to fish, it's yucky."

Roland laughed aloud and as he helped Daniel get his hook baited and he threw it in, Daniel got a bite. Robert went over to help his son and it looked like something from a comedy movie.

Robert reached for the line, while Daniel said, "No it's mine." Then all of a sudden their feet got tangled up and before anyone could stop it, Robert went flying into the water.

Mary nearly wet her pants laughing, Belinda sat down, she couldn't stop laughing at the sight of her husband trying to get out of the water and how his looked like a drowned rat.

Roland finally was able to stop laughing long enough to give Robert a hand and when he finally got out of the water he said, "I'm done, no more fishing for me."

Daniel thought he was in trouble but Robert laughed and said, "Son, it was my own fault that I fell in, if you want to keep fishing I'm sure that Seto and Joey will help you."

They fished for about two hours and none of them really caught anything big enough to keep. Finally Mary said, "Lunch is ready, all of you go to the car and wash up."

After they were done eating, Seto said, "Joey and I are going to go for a walk, be back later."

Mary exchanged looks with Roland and he nodded that it was all right and so after the dishes were picked up and everything was put back into the cars, Roland said, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to lie down and rest my weary bones."

Mary said, "I second that." So they put down a couple of blankets and as they lay down under the shade of two large trees, they all rested.

As Seto and Joey walked, Joey laughed and said, "I thought that Robert was going to drown before he realized that the water wasn't that deep."

Seto laughed too and then he said, "Thanks for coming back here; I never thought that I'd ever find someone to love."

Joey stopped walking, he turned to Seto, and then he put his arms around Seto's neck, Joey kissed him and as Seto responded to the kiss, something beautiful happened.

They both felt this serge of energy go through them, all of a sudden, they deepened the kiss, and when Joey lifted his head, he whispered, "WOW! That was some kiss."

Seto kept his hands on Joey's waist and put his head against Joey's and he said, "If we don't keep walking, I'm going to make love to you right here, and that could be dangerous, because if mom or dad finds us, well I don't want that to happen."

Joey chuckled as he backed up and they continued walking, and then they came to this little open area and Seto said, "Let's sit down here for a minute."

They sat down on the grass and then Seto said, "I don't ever want to lose you, and will you marry me?"

Joey's eyes fill with tears when he heard Seto and then he said, "I don't want to lose you either, yes I'll marry you."

Seto leaned over, he kissed Joey, and then he said, "We'd better get back before mom sends dad and Robert to find us."

So they stood up and then Seto pulled Joey into his arms and as they kissed, a beautiful aura appeared around them, it was Serenity's love and she was so happy that finally her brother and Seto would be happy.

As they headed back, Joey turned around and Seto asked, "What's wrong?"

Joey just smiled and as he turned back he said, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just sending my love to a very special angel who has been around us."

Seto looked back to where they had been, tears filled his eyes as he lifted his hand and waved, and then he said, "I told you that she'd always be around you."

They got back to the others, and they both smiled at the sight before them. There on two blankets were their families and as they stood there holding each other, Roland said, "I guess it's about time to leave."

Seto and Joey walked over to where he was and then Seto said, "I could stay here forever."

Roland opened his eyes and as he looked at Joey he said, "She's happy for you, you know that don't you?"

Both Joey and Seto looked at each other and then back at Roland and he chuckled and said, "Mom and I saw her the night you and Joey slept outside, and the look of love that shown from her was the most beautiful thing either of us had ever seen."

Joey and Seto wiped tears from their faces and then Seto said, "Dad, I asked Joey to marry me."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Mary rolled over, put her head on Roland's chest, and smiled up at Seto, Joey, and she softly said, "Your sister is the most beautiful angel that I've ever seen."

Mokie woke then, he laid there listening to his parents talk to his brother and Joey, and then a tear ran down his face as he remembered one night a few years ago.

_Seto was working late at Kaiba Corp. when he had a nightmare and Mary was the one who ran to his room and softly woke him. She asked him to tell her what his bad dream was about and when he told her, she wiped the tears from his face and then she told him._

"_Mokie, that wasn't a bad dream that was your mommy and daddy trying to tell you that you and your brother wouldn't ever be alone ever again."_

_Mokuba held onto Mary and in a little voice, he asked her, "How do you know that?"_

_Mary then smiled down at him and she said, "I lost my older sister and parents when I was in College, and every now and then they come around to make sure that I'm doing alright, I call them my Guardian Angels."_

_Ever since that night, Mokuba and Seto's parents have been making sure that, their sons are doing all right. _

What Seto never told Mokie, is that, he also has seen their parents and it gives him peace of mind knowing that they do love him and his brother.

Mary then sat up and she looked at her oldest son and said, "I'm so proud of both of you and I'm so happy that you've found each other and that now you'll be together forever."

Belinda and Robert woke up then and they heard the conversation, and not wanting to intrude, they kept quiet. Daniel and Lisa weren't so tactful, they said, "Are you and Joey really going to get married?"

That made all the adults laugh and Mokie said, "Yep, that's exactly what they are going to do."

Lisa then said, "Who is going to wear the Wedding Dress?"

Belinda looked at Mary who was laughing so hard she had tears running down Mary's face and as she wiped her face she looked at Seto and she asked, "Yes, son who is going to wear the Wedding Dress?"

What Joey did was so priceless, he put his hand on his hip and said, "Do you think I should wear a floor length gown or one that comes up to my knees?"

Roland and Robert got up and ran towards the trees; they had to relieve themselves before they wet their pants.

Mokuba was rolling around on the ground laughing and Mary and Belinda were holding their sides because they hurt from laughing so hard.

Seto turned to Joey and he said, "Pup, if you don't want to get thrown into that water, you'd better run."

With that, Joey let out a little, yip and he was gone with Seto chasing him. Lisa looked at her Aunt Mary and she said, "Why did Seto call Joey pup?"

From behind them, they heard Robert says, "Well don't I call your mommy Sugar? Lisa nodded yes, well that's just Seto's way of letting Joey know that he loves him."

Roland came back to where the others were and he put two fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle that was so loud that Lisa and Daniel put their hands over their ears.

Then Seto and Joey came back and Roland said, "I think it's time we headed home, we have a lot of things that needs cleaning and we have to help Belinda and your mom with getting the dishes inside and since they made the food, we, he looked at all the guys are going to wash every single one."

When they finally got home, everything was unloaded, and the men did the dishes, Seto and Joey went outside and Mokie followed them out into the back yard. "Seto can I talk to you and Joey please?"

Seto knew that it was important because Mokie had that look on his face. Seto held out his arms and Mokuba ran to him and as Seto's arms tightened around Mokuba, Seto felt him shake, he looked up at Joey with a worried look, and Joey said, "Hey, what's wrong, you can tell us anything."

Seto then took Mokie's hand, the three of them walked over and sat down, and then Mokie said, "Do either of you believe in angels?"

Joey smiled at him and he said, "Yes, I do. Serenity is my Guardian Angel, why do you ask?"

Mokie then said, "A few years ago, I had what I thought was a bad dream, Mary came and held me and when I told her she smiled at me and told me that it was our parents trying to let me know that Seto and I wouldn't ever be alone again."

Seto's arm went around Mokie's shoulder and he said, "I believe in angels because mom and dad came to me one night and told me the same thing, they are our Guardian Angels."

The three of them held onto each other and Mary and Roland who had come outside to enjoy the stars had overheard them talking and as they held each other Roland whispered, "Our boys are going to be just fine."

Mary looked up at Roland and she whispered, "Will you marry me, I think that it's about time we make them our sons legally."

Roland smiled as he leaned down to kiss her and as he raised his head he said, "I'd love to marry you, my sweet muffin."

Then from behind them they heard, "You go mom, it's about time you make marry her dad." Mokie said.

Roland smiled at his sons and then he put his arm around Mary and kissed her and then he said, "Let's go inside and let the other know what's going on."

They all went back inside, where Roland looked at his brother, sister-in-law, niece, nephew, and he said, "You're invited to attend the marriage of Mary to yours truly."

Everyone started cheering and then Lisa went over to Mary and she said, "Can I be the flower girl?"

Roland laughed and then he said, "That's a great idea and then Daniel can be carry the rings and Mokie can give his mom away that is if it's alright with Seto."

Joey yawned and Seto chuckled and said, "I think we'd better continue this in the morning, it's been a really long day and some of us are getting tired."

Roland laughed and he said, "Alright lets all get a good nights sleep and in the morning all of you can help Mary and me with making a list of what we're going to need for our Wedding."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

The next morning, Joey was up before anyone else and he was sitting outside, when he heard the door open and when he looked to see who it was he saw Mary.

He smiled at her, she came over and sat down beside him, and she said, "What are you doing all along out here?"

Joey smiled and said, "I was thinking about how things change and how something's always stay the same."

She put her arm around his shoulder and she said, "Yes they do don't they. Now tell me why you're out here alone?"

He then said, "I was going through a few of my things and I came across a necklace that belonged to our mother, I was wondering if you'd accept it as a Wedding gift from my sister and me."

Joey handed Mary the box and when she opened it, she found a beautiful Cameo made from Mother of Pearl. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at it and then she looked at Joey and she said, "You really want me to have this?"

Joey nodded his head and then she kissed his cheek and said, "I accept this gift from you and your sister, and thank you."

Just about the time she kissed him, the door opened and Roland said, "Hey, that's my lady you're kissing."

Mary and Joey both started laughing and then Mary said, "Roland, come here and see what Joey and his sister gave me for a Wedding Present."

Roland walked over, bent down, and looked at what was in the box and then he looked at Joey and he said, "That's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. Thank you for giving it to Mary, she loves Cameo's."

Joey then said, "If I tell you both something you won't laugh at me."

Roland then said, "Son, now why would we laugh at you?"

Joey took a deep breath and he said, "Last night after everyone was asleep, my sister came to me and she told me to give Mary the necklace, because she loves Cameo's."

Mary hugged Joey and she said, "Listen to me; I talk to my family all the time and Roland talks to his parents when he doesn't think anyone is around. Talking to you sister is a beautiful thing to do and don't ever think that anyone in this family is going to make fun of that, because if they do they'll answer to me."

Just then Seto came outside, he was wiping his eyes, and he said, "What's going on, why is everyone outside?"

Mary stood up, Roland put his arm around her, and he said, "Look at what Joey gave your mom for a Wedding Present."

Seto looked at the necklace and then he sat down next to Joey and he said, "That's a beautiful necklace, now I'm going to have to take back the gift I got her, it doesn't compare to what Joey gave her."

Roland laughed and he asked Seto, "What did you get for your mom?"

Seto whispered, "A set of Cook Books, so then she could cook better meals."

Mary's eyes got huge and she said, "Seto Eugene Kaiba, you'd better run or I swear I'm going to toss you in that pool."

Roland and Joey were laughing so hard they could hardly see as Mary was chasing Seto around the pool and he wasn't even running very fast. Joey looked at Roland and he said, "I love this family and I want to thank you for making me part of it."

The door opened and out walked Robert and Belinda followed by Mokie, Daniel and Lisa and Mokie said, "Why is mom chasing Seto?"

Joey wiped the tears from his face and he told him, "I gave Mary a necklace for a Wedding Present and Seto said, that he'd have to take back what he got her because it wasn't a nice as the necklace."

Robert and Belinda were laughing so hard they had to sit down, and Daniel and Lisa didn't understand why Mary was chasing Seto just because he was going to give her cookbooks.

Mokuba the said, "If I know my brother, he probably said something like, now mom can learn to cook better meals."

About that time, Seto came running around the pool and Roland stuck his foot out and Seto went flying into the water, while Mary stood there laughing at him, then Roland reached out and gently pushed her into the pool too.

Mary came up out of the water and she smiled at Roland and said, "Help me out of here please."

Seto swam over to her and he said, "Mom are you alright?"

Mary looked at him and she said, "Oh, I'm just fine, now if your father will please help me out, I can go get some dry clothes on and get breakfast started."

Roland reached over and extended his hand to her, she grabbed it, he pulled her out of the water, and she sweetly smiled at him and said, "I wonder how I ended up in the pool, can you please tell me."

He kissed her and said, "Why, I don't know. Does anyone here know?"

Mokuba, Daniel and Lisa were sitting on the grass laughing while Robert and Belinda were trying hard not to laugh and then as Seto got out he said, "Someone here has to know, what all of you afraid are of?"

Mary turned to go inside and as she sloshed towards the back door, she turned around and said, "Oh I have an idea who it was, and if I'm right, well let's just say that person is going to get paid back real soon."

Roland, Robert and Belinda were still laughing after Mary went inside, Joey looked at Roland, and he said, "I don't want to be in your shoes, no way no how."

Seto looked at his dad and started laughing and he said, "I second what Joey said, Mom was really mad. You're in a whole lot of trouble."

Roland then said, "I need all of you to help me. I'm going to take Mary out to dinner to the first place I took her to when we started dating and I have an idea what she's going to do to me.

I need everyone to try to run interference and keep her from giving me the plate she fixed for me. Please will all of you help me?"

Robert said, "Alright, I'll help but this is going to cost you. Mary's going to be really pissed off when she finds out that we helped you."

Joey then said, "Alright, I'm in and I know that Seto's in too, aren't you?"

Finally, everyone agreed to help and so they all went back inside, to get changed and ready for breakfast.

When they all sat down, Mary had their individual plates ready, she started handing them out, and she smiled when she gave Roland his and she said, "I hope you like it, and it's your favorite."

Mary turned her back and Joey switched his plate with Roland's and then by accident the plate that he switched with Roland went crashing on the floor. Joey's eyes filled with fake tears when he said, "Mary, I'm sorry but my plate fell on the floor. Please don't get mad at me."

Mary rushed over to where Joey was on the floor cleaning up the mess and she said, "It's alright, I'll get you another plate."

When the mess was cleaned up, Mary got Joey another plate and she looked at Roland and he just smiled at her and she went to get her plate and when she sat down she whispered to him, "Shame on you for getting that poor boy to help you, you're going to get it later."

Roland leaned over and kissed her and he said, "Are you doing anything this evening?"

Mary looked at him and she said, "No, why are you asking for?"

Roland then said, "Mary Beth Fitzpatrick, will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Mary stared at him and when she knew that, he wasn't joking she said, "Yes I would love to have dinner with you, where are we going?"

Roland looked at her and he said, "I'm taking you to The Red Dragon."

Tears filled her eyes as she leaned over and kissed him and then Seto said, "Now none of that in front of the children, you're just dating, you're not married yet."

Everyone burst out laughing and Mary said, "I love all of you with all my heart, and I forgive all of you for helping this man get out of eating what I cooked for him."

So they all sat down and finished their breakfast and everyone pitched in cleaning the table and doing the dishes.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter...

Chapter Thirteen

There was a knock on her bedroom door, and when Mary opened it, there was Belinda, she had this weird smile, and she said, "Special Delivery for a Mary Fitzpatrick."

Mary started laughing but she played along and said, "I'm Mary Fitzpatrick."

Belinda then handed her a large package and she said, "This is from a Roland O'Brien, he requests that you wear this tonight."

Mary took the package and she said, "You can tell Mr. O'Brien that I'll be ready and that I'll wear what's in the box."

Belinda then started laughing and they both had tears running down their faces before they were through.

Belinda followed Mary to the bed where she placed the box and when she opened it up, they both gasped, there in the box was a beautiful baby blue evening gown and matching shoes.

Mary touched the gown and then she looked at Belinda and she said, "I was wearing the exact gown the night we met and when we danced I felt as if I were dancing on air."

Belinda asked her, "Do you have a picture, if you do, I can fix your hair like you wore it that night."

Mary opened her jewelry box and lifted the top out and there was the pictures that someone had taken of them and as Belinda looked at them, tears filled her eyes, and she said, "It's like neither of you changed, like they froze time, you still look the same."

Mary kissed her cheek and said, "Bless you, but we've both grown, even though every time he smiles at me or kisses me, I feel like that innocent young thing that found her prince charming that night and someone up there heard my plea to find me someone to love and who'd love me."

There was a knock on the door and when Belinda opened it, there stood Mokuba and he had flowers in his hand and he said, "These are from dad, he hopes you'll accept them."

Mary kissed his cheek and she said, "You tell your dad that I not only accept them, give him this and say it's from me."

It was almost like reliving the night they first met; Roland had brought her a bouquet of whit carnations with one red rose in the middle.

Belinda had a strange look on her face and Mary laughed and told her, "When he gave me these flowers that first night, I thought that I had to give him something in return, so the only thing I could give him was a card that read, "Maybe tonight my prince won't turn into a squash."

Belinda started laughing and had to sit down, and as she wiped the tears from her face, she looked at Mary and said, "We're both very lucky, we found our life mates and they are the most honorable and handsome men in the world."

Mary smiled and kissed her cheek and then she said, "I'm ready; I guess I'd better get down there."

Roland was at the foot of the stairs as Mary started down and when he saw, tears filled his eyes as he remembered that first night when he held her in his arms.

As Mary was coming down the stairs, and when Mokuba saw his mom coming down. He said, "She's beautiful." Roland smiled at him and he said, "That she is son that she is.

Then Seto started taking pictures and once or twice he had to wipe the tears from his eyes and he said, "Mom, you're so beautiful tonight."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, and then Joey saw it, the Cameo he'd given her, she was wearing it.

He walked over and held out his hand and when she put her hand in his, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it and said, "Serenity was right, it looks beautiful on you."

Roland walked over and said, "Son, you couldn't be more right."

Then he held out his arm and said, "We'd better be on our way, I made reservations for six o'clock.

When they left, Robert said, "Alright who wants to go to the movies?"

Everyone including Seto and Joey said, "We do." So they all got ready and left to go to the movies.

The night was magical for Roland and Mary. It started when they arrived at the restaurant and continued through out the night.

The valet opened her door and helped her out and after Roland handed him the keys he held out his arm and as Mary placed her hand on his arm, they walked into the Red Dragon, time seemed to stand still and it was just like the first time they were there.

As they stood there looking around they heard, "Do you have reservations sir?"

They both turned around and there stood Amir, and he still looked as young as he did back then. He smiled and kissed Mary's cheek and shook hands with Roland and he said, "This way, your private table waits."

When Robert got to the theater he asked, "What movie should we see?"

Joey spoke up and said, "Can we see Transformers?"

Then Mokie, Daniel, Lisa and even Seto said, "Yes, can we please."

Belinda started laughing and she looked at Robert and said, "Well I guess we see Transformers."

Robert paid for the tickets, and when they got inside he said, "Alright, who ever has to go to the bathroom, go now please. Seto, will you and Joey get the drinks and popcorn. Here's some money, but Seto said, "The drinks and popcorn are on dad."

As Mary looked at the menu, Roland reached across and took her hand in his, he put something on her finger, and when she looked, tears filled her eyes, there on her finger was the most beautiful diamond engagement ring she'd ever seen.

Roland brought her hand to his lips, kissed it, and said, "Mary Fitzpatrick, I can hardly wait to make you my wife."

She touched the side of his face and said, "My love we've always been married, but now we're making it legal and I can't wait either."

Amir came back to the table an upon seeing them kiss he said, "What do we celebrate here?"

Roland smiled and said, "We're getting married in a few days."

Amir clapped his hands, he took Mary's hand in his and kissed it, and he said to Roland, "You are getting the most beautiful flower that the world has ever seen. Keep her safe in your arms and never let her go."

Mary had tears running down her face as she listened to that Amir said, and she said, "Thank you for saying that, but I think that we're both lucky to have found each other in this crazy world."

Amir bowed and said, "That you are, that you are, now are you ready to order?"

After they ordered their meal, Roland stood up and said, "Will you dance with me?"

Mary held out her hand and said, "I'd love to."

As they walked over to the dance area, Amir put on the song that they danced to the first time they were there, and tears fill their eyes and they seemed to float around the floor.

This is the song they danced to:

I Cross My Heart by George Strait

Our love is unconditional

We knew it from the start

I can see it in your eyes

You can feel it from my heart from here on after

Let's stay the way we are right now

And share all the love and laughter

That a lifetime will allow

Chorus:

I cross my heart

And promise to

Give all I've got to give

To make all your dreams come true

In all the world

You'll never find

A love as true as mine

You will always be the miracle

That makes my life complete

And as long as there's still breath in me

I'll make yours just as sweet

As we look into the future

It's as far as we can see

So let's make each tomorrow

Be the best that it can be

Chorus

And if along the way we find a day

It starts to storm

You've got the promise of my love

To keep you warm

I Cross My Heart

When the song ended, Roland kissed Mary and then they walked back to their table and Amir brought their orders and sat them down on the table and Mary said, "Thank you for remembering that song, it brought us together."

Roland took her hand in his and he said, "My love our love is unconditional in every way and I thank the man upstairs for letting me find you, the one who brought sunshine and laughter into my life and allowed me to give you my love every minute of everyday."

Mary leaned over and kissed him and she softly said, "Your welcome my prince, you brought me into your world and I've love every second we've been together."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

After the movie was over, and they were leaving the theater, Lisa said, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

Robert smiled at his daughter and he asked, "Is anyone else hungry?"

Just then, Joey's stomach growled, everyone laughed, and Seto said, "I guess we'd better get something to eat."

They went to the Pizza Shack and when they ordered the pizzas, Daniel asked, "Can I have some quarters so I can play some of the games, please."

Seto said, "Come on, I'll go get some tokens and we all can play some of the games."

While they were playing the games, Belinda looked at her husband and she said, "I hope that Roland and Mary are having a great time."

Robert leaned closer to his wife and he said, "Roland told me that after they have dinner, he's taking her dancing and they are going to spend the night in the guest house."

Then he wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled and said, "You're a nasty man, but I love you."

When the pizzas were ready, Robert went and got the others and as they ate, Seto was looking at Joey and then he's blush and Mokie would say, "What's wrong with Joey?"

Belinda nearly choked on the bite she had in her mouth and Robert said, "Your brother is just teasing him that's all." Then Robert gave Seto a look as if to say, behave yourself."

Seto then said, "Sorry, I won't tease Joey anymore."

Belinda smiled at them and then she winked at Seto who smiled back. When they were done eating, Daniel asked, "Can we go play some more please?"

Robert said, "Alright but its getting late and its almost time for all of you to be in bed."

Seto's eyebrow raised and Robert only smiled at him and he said, "Well maybe just the young ones."

Joey started laughing and then he got up and said to Seto, "Come one, let's play for a little while longer."

When it was time for them to leave, Daniel, Lisa and Mokie had the most tickets and so Joey and Seto divided theirs among them and when they took them over to redeem them, they each got some nice things.

As they all got into the car for the drive home, Lisa was sitting on Joey's lap sound asleep, while Daniel was leaning against Seto and he too was asleep. Mokie was almost asleep, Belinda looked back at them, and she smiled.

When Robert pulled up in front of the Manor, Belinda got out and opened the back door, Joey got out still holding Lisa, and he said, "I'll carry her upstairs for you."

Robert took Daniel and Seto woke Mokie up and they all went inside and went upstairs and after they got the young ones in bed, Seto and Joey went downstairs and went outside to talk.

When they opened the back door, Seto noticed that there were lights in the guesthouse, Robert opened the door and he whispered, "Your parents are spending the night out there."

Then the told them goodnight and went back inside and went upstairs to their room.

Seto looked at Joey and he said, "I promise that our love will last as long if not longer then my parents love." Then he drew Joey into his arms and he kissed him.

They stood there holding one another, Joey stood with his back against Seto's chest, Seto had his arms around Joey, they looked up at the night sky and there was a bright star shining down on them.

Joey said, "That's the star that I bought for Serenity just before her death, it's always shown brighter then the other."

Seto then softly said, "She's watching out for us and she knows that our love will endure anything that might come along."

They stayed outside for a little while longer then as they started to go inside, Joey looked at the star and he said, "I love you sis."

Seto closed the door and then an idea came to him and he said, "What would you say if I asked you to get married the same day that mom and dad gets married?"

Joey threw his arms around Seto neck and he said, "I'd say, let's do it."

Mokie came downstairs to get something cold to drink when he heard Joey say, "Lets do it." and as he wiped the sleep from his eyes he asked, "Do what, what are you and Joey going to do?"

Both Joey and Seto jumped when Mokie asked the question and Seto smiled at his brother and he said, "We'll tell you later, you really need to get to sleep."

After they got Mokie something to drink, the three of them went upstairs and they said "Goodnight to Mokie."

He then walked Joey to his room and he kissed him and said, "I don't want to leave, but I want our first time to be after we get married."

Joey blushed and he said, "I love you so much, and thanks for wanting to wait."

Then he kissed Joey goodnight and went to his own room, and as Seto closed his door, he whispered, "Serenity, you never have to worry, I love Joey and will never do anything to hurt him." Then he got undressed and went to bed.

Mary smiled at Roland as they stood looking out the window at their son and Joey and she said, "They are so in love, would it bother you if I asked them to get married when we do?"

Roland put his arms around her, he kissed the side of her neck, and then he said, "I think that it would be a great idea, having both Weddings on the same day."

Then he took her hand and they walked to the bedroom, where they made love all night long, and as the first light came through the curtains, he said, "I love you my love." Then they went to sleep.

In the morning, Mary laid there with her head on Roland's chest and he said, "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

She giggled and then she said, "I was wondering if you're still ticklish like you use to be, then she started tickling him.

Roland finally got her off him and as he held her in his arms, he said, "Lady, you'll never cease to amaze me, I love you and will until the end of time and then our love will continue to live."

When everyone inside the Manor woke up, Mokie went to Seto's room and he knocked on the door and when Seto opened it, Mokie said, "Did mom and dad come home last night, their not in their room."

Seto smiled at his brother and he said, "They spent the night in the guest house, so let's leave them alone and have time together."

Mokie smiled and he said, "Belinda is fixing breakfast, so if you want anything to eat, you'd better come down."

Seto laughed and he got dressed and on the way he stopped at Joey's room and when Joey opened the door, Seto said, "Good morning, breakfast is about ready, so as Mokie said, we'd better get down there or there won't be any left."

They laughed as they went downstairs and the back door opened then and Mary and Roland walked in and when Joey and Seto saw them, they both smiled and Mary blushed and Roland laughed and he said, "You're beautiful when you blush."

Mary laughed as they all went to the kitchen and Robert said, "Breakfast is ready."

After breakfast, Roland looked at Seto and Joey and he said, "Your mom and I was wondering if you both would like to get married on the same day we are?"

Tears filled both Seto and Joey's eyes and then Seto said, "We'd love to."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

After breakfast, Roland looked at Seto and Joey and he said, "Your mom and I was wondering if you both would like to get married on the same day we are?"

Tears filled both Seto and Joey's eyes and then Seto said, "We'd love to."

Mary then said, "Well then I suggest that we all sit down and plan our weddings."

Joey looked at Seto and said, "I have one question, I don't have to wear a dress do I?"

Seto stared at him as if he had just lost his mind and then he said, "Well don't expect me to."

Roland started laughing and then he said, "Alright, we all know that Mary is the only one who's going to be wearing a dress, which means that the three guys will be wearing tuxedos."

Belinda, Mary and Robert were wiping tears from their faces because when Joey asked Seto that question it took all of them by surprise and well they lost it.

Belinda got a piece of paper and she started writing on it, and Seto asked her, "What are you doing?"

She smiled at him and then she said, "This is a list of things that all of you are going to have to do.

1. Pick out rings

2. Write you vows

3. Mary has to pick out her Wedding Gown, the guys has to have tuxedos fitted.

4. Have cake made

5. Make sure to get a Minister.

When Seto was done reading the list, he said, "Well at least one of us knows what to do. Thanks for helping out."

Roland then said, "Mary, you Belinda and Lisa go to town and get your gown and dresses picked out, while all of us go get fitted for our tuxedos."

Mary smiled at Roland, he took out his wallet and handed her his credit card, and as he gave it to her, he kissed her cheek and said, "Get what ever you want."

So as Mary, Belinda and Lisa went Roberts's car, the guys went in Roland's and they all headed for town. After the ladies got their dresses and gown fitted, Belinda said, "Why don't we stop off at the Bakery and see what they have in Wedding Cakes."

They were having a ball running all over town, while the men and Mokie weren't enjoying themselves at all. First, they had to take off their pants and get measured for the trousers, then they had to be measured for the shirts and jackets and by the time they were done, they all were tired.

Mokie said, "When I get married, we're going to wear what ever we want."

Robert laughed and said, "Well you just keep saying that, but when you meet the right one, well all your plans goes right out the window."

By the time, they were already to leave, Lisa said, "Can we get something to eat please."

Roland smiled at her, he noticed a small shop in the mall, and they served hamburgers, French fries and of course shakes, so he said, "Why don't we go over there and get something to eat."

When they were done, Mary looked at Roland and she said, "I ordered the cakes, I hope that it was alright."

Seto smiled at his mom and he said, "That's alright, if I never see this place again, it'll be too soon."

They all laughed and then Roland said, "Let's go home and then we'll go over Belinda's list again and find out what we still have to do."

When they got home, Roland took Mary aside and he said, "I would like you to come with me after dinner."

Mary smiled at him and then she said, "It sounds mysterious."

He laughed and said, "Not only mysterious, but you can't tell anyone where we're going."

She laughed aloud and the others looked at her and she said, "Don't pay any attention to me; I'm completely out of my mind."

They all started laughing and then Belinda said, "Alright, we've got the gown, the dresses and the tuxedos done; now you four have to get your rings picked out."

Seto groaned and said, "Do we have to go back to that damn mall again?"

Joey laughed and then he said, "Not really, I think that for a price they'll bring their rings here."

Roland nearly choked on his soda when Joey said that and then he said, "I don't think so, if your mother and I have to go, then you and Joey can go with us."

Seto then asked, "Can we go tomorrow please, my feet hurt and I think that my ankles are swollen."

Mary threw a pillow at him and she said, "Come on, your younger then us and if we can do it so can you, so let's go."

So with Mokie and the other two kids staying with Robert and Belinda, the other four went outside and got into Roland's car and he drove off.

Seto said, "Dad, where are you going, towns the other way."

Roland smiled at this son in the rear view mirror and he said, "Yes, I know but we're not going to town, so sit back and enjoy the ride."

Joey and Seto sat in the back seat, while Mary was upfront with Roland and he finally stopped outside a little shop that was miles from the Mall. They got out and walked inside, they were all amazed with what they saw.

Mr. Henderson, the shop owner smiled as they walked in and he said, "How can I help you?"

Roland smiled and shook his hand and he said, "We're looking for Wedding Rings, can we see what you have please."

Mr. Henderson led them to a display case and when they looked inside, they all gasped at what they saw. Mary couldn't believe what she saw, and she asked the gentleman, "Can I please see those rings."

He brought out a tray and on it, Mary pointed to two identical rings, and she looked at Roland and she said, "Can I please try that one on."

The gentleman gave her the ring, it fit perfectly, and when Roland tried on the other one, it did too. Joey and Seto were still looking around when Joey saw something that caught his eye and he touched Seto's hand and pointed into the case.

There was two of the most exquisite pair of rings and as they looked at them, something seemed to happen. Mr. Henderson came over and he smiled and took out the tray and when they tried them on, well they knew that these were the ones that they wanted.

When they all found the rings they wanted, Roland asked the gentleman, "How much for all four?"

Then the strangest thing happened, Mr. Henderson noticed the Cameo that Mary was wearing and he said, "May I see your necklace?"

When he looked closer, he noticed that it was on that his grandfather had made a long time ago and he said, "May I ask, where did you get it?"

Joey stepped forward and said, "My father gave that to my mother on their Wedding day, from what I can remember him saying, it was a gift from a very dear friend, why?"

Mr. Henderson then said, "My father made that for his good friend, and it was the last thing he ever made, he died two weeks later from a heart attack."

Joey had tears in his eyes when he asked, "Was that friend Hank Wheeler?"

Mr. Henderson smiled and shook his head yes, was that your father?

"Yes, and he gave it to my mother. When my sister died not to long ago, well I kept the necklace and I gave it to this beautiful lady here, because it for some reason the necklace wanted me to."

Mr. Henderson then looked at the four of them and he said, "You want to know how much for the rings, how about if you pay me for the little black boxes and we'll call it even."

Roland couldn't believe what he was hearing and he said, "But, the rings must be worth a small fortune."

Mr. Henderson then said, "These rings were meant to belong to all of you, just as that necklace was meant to be on your mother's neck and now on the neck of this beautiful lady, so please let me do this for you."

So Roland paid for the rings and as they were walking out the gentleman said, "May all your lives be changed for the better when you put those rings on your hands."

They all got back into Roland's car and he drove home. As the gentleman watched, the car drive off he looked towards heaven and he said, "Father, I'm coming home. Soon we will be together."

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up..


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter..

Chapter Sixteen

Mary was in the living room trying to write her vows, when Joey came into the room and when he saw her he smiled and said, "What are you doing?"

Mary put the tablet down and said, "I'm trying to write my vows, but I'm having a little trouble."

Joey sat down next to her and he said, "I wrote my vows last night. I just closed my eyes and then I thought about my love for Seto and in no time I was done."

Mary kissed his cheek and she said, "I'm so glad that you came back here and that you and Seto found each other again."

Joey then said, "Something or someone was behind me coming back here and I really think that it was my sister."

Mary smiled and she said, "She loves you with all her heart, you are her big brother like Seto is Mokie's."

Joey then asked her, "Where's Seto?"

Mary said, "He and Roland had to go to Kaiba Corp. Seto had some thing to do and he needed Roland to be there too."

Just then Belinda and Robert walked in from outside and Robert said, "We were thinking about taking the kids to the carnival that's in town."

Mary laughed and she said, "They'll have a great time, and their going to run you two ragged you know that, don't you?"

Belinda laughed and she said, "Not this time, I've come up with a solution to that. I'm going to tell them if they don't stay with us, then they won't get their Christmas Presents for two years."

Joey nearly fell off the couch when she said that and then he told her, "You know that it won't work, your kids and Mokie are to smart to fall for that, but I do have a solution for you. Let me have a talk to them before you go and I promise that they'll behave like angels."

When Roland and Seto got home, they didn't hear anything and as they walked into the living room, there sat Joey, Mary, and they were sitting on the couch listening to the radio and they both had tears in their eyes.

Seto walked over to where Joey was and he said, "Why are you two crying?"

They both wiped their eyes and then Mary said, "We just heard the most beautiful song just now, and it had a message that really hit home."

Roland asked, "What was the name of the song and who sang it?"

Joey looked at Seto and he said, "Tomorrow I want to go to the record shop and see if I can buy the CD."

Mary said, "Can I go with you, I have to have it too."

Roland looked at Seto, he just shrugged his shoulders, and then he said, "I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out about this mysterious song."

Seto then looked at his mom and he said, "Where's the others?"

Mary laughed and said, "Belinda and Robert took them to the carnival that's in town."

Roland sat down next to Mary and he said, "By the time they get back both Robert and Belinda will be basket cases."

Joey shook his head and he said, "No they won't, I had a serious talk with Daniel, Lisa and Mokie and they promised to be on their best behavior."

Seto laughed and asked, "How much did you promise to pay them?"

Joey looked at Seto and he said, "No one red cent, I just told them a story and well it seemed to make a impact on them and they all agreed to be good."

Later that day, Robert, Belinda and the kids got back from the carnival, they came inside, and everyone was laughing and saying how much fun that they had.

Roland smiled and he said, "I see that you two aren't frazzled by your experience."

Belinda smiled and she said, "Joey had a talk to them and neither Robert nor I ever found out what he said, but it worked and the three of them were the best little troopers all day."

Robert the looked at his brother and he said, "Why don't we go get something for dinner, that way we don't have to cook."

Mary laughed and she said, "That sounds like a great idea." So Roland and Robert walked out and went to get something for them to eat.

When the men went to get dinner, Belinda sat down next to Mary and she asked her, "Did you get your vows done yet?"

Mary smiled and she said, "Yes, I did and I have Joey to thank for helping me."

When the men got back, they all sat around the table, ate chicken, mashed potatoes, coleslaw, and had some rolls and then they had apple pies for dessert. _They went to Kentucky Fried Chicken._

After dinner, the kids were tired and Mokie said, "I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired." Daniel and Lisa agreed, so Mary and Belinda went upstairs with them and after they had their baths, they got into bed and all of them were asleep in no time.

It was getting late, and Mary said, "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day and I want to get up early so that Joey and I can go to the record store."

Robert and Belinda looked at each other and then at Roland and he held up he hands and said, "She said something about buying some CD and Joey wanted the some one too."

The next day, Mary and Joey were up before the others, Joey found the number in the phone book for the record store, and when he called the number, he found out that it would not be open for two hours, so he went into the kitchen and told Mary.

She was making the coffee and he sat down and they both had a cup and then Roland and Seto came into the kitchen and they said, "Alright, we're going with you both, we want to find out what this mysterious CD is."

Mary asked both Seto and Roland, "Do you both have your vows done?"

They both surprised her when they said, "Yes we do."

Belinda and Robert came into the kitchen, as they sat down, Mary poured them each a cup of coffee and she asked, "Can you watch Mokie for me for about two hours while we go buy the CD that Joey and I want."

So when it was time, Roland, Mary, Seto and Joey all got into Roland's car and he drove to the record store. Mary and Joey walked around and they finally found the CD, and when they went to pay for it, Seto said, "Please tell me why this CD is so important to you both?"

When Mary paid for the two CD's, Joey said, "You'll have to wait till we get home and I'll play it for you."

When they got home, they all went into the living room and Joey went over and after opening the CD he put it in the player and found the right track and he said, "This is why we wanted it:

DON'T BLINK LYRICS by KENNY CHESNEY:

I turned on the evening news  
Saw a old man being interviewed  
Turning a hundred and two today  
Asked him what's the secret to life  
He looked up from his old pipe  
Laughed and said "All I can say is.

Don't Blink

Just like that you're six years old and you're taking naps and you  
Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
Don't blink  
You just might miss your babies growing like mine did  
Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half  
Of fifty years is there in bed  
And you're praying God takes you instead  
Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think  
So don't blink

I was glued to my tv and it looked like he looked at me and said  
"Best start putting first things first."  
Cause when your hourglass runs out of sand  
You can't flip over and start again  
Take every breathe God gives you for what it's worth

Don't Blink

Just like that you're six years old and you're taking naps and you  
Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
You just might miss your babies growing like mine did  
Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half  
Of fifty years is there in bed  
And you're praying God takes you instead  
Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think  
So don't blink

I've been tryna slow it down  
I've been tryna take it in  
In this here today gone tomorrow world we're livin' in

Don't blink  
Just like that you're six years old and you're taking naps and you  
Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
Don't blink  
You just might miss your babies growing like mine did  
Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your better half  
Of fifty years is there in bed  
And you're praying God takes you instead  
Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster you think  
Don't blink

Naw, don't blink  
Life goes faster than you think

When Roland and Seto heard the song, they both had tears in their eyes and Seto said, "It is a really powerful song isn't it."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up.. Getting ready for the Weddings..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

That evening after dinner and the young ones were in bed, Belinda asked if she could speak to Joey. They went outside, sat down and Belinda asked Joey, "What did you say to the kids the other day. Whatever it was they were on their best behavior when we went to the carnival."

Joey smiled at her and then he said, "What I told them was that every day they needed to be thankful that they had parents that loved them, and that they really needed to start behaving themselves and do what they were told.

I also told them that I lost my parents and sister and that everyday I wished that they didn't were still here, I know that they are in heaven and they send me their love everyday, but it just isn't the same and having them with me."

Belinda had tears running down her face as she listened to what Joey was saying and she wiped her face and scooted closer to him and she hugged Joey and gave him a kiss on his cheek and she said, "Thank you, for what you did, and I'm so glad to welcome you into our family."

Robert came outside, he witnessed his wife kissing Joey, and he jokingly said, "Whoa that could get you into trouble kissing another man's wife."

Belinda and Joey started laughing, then she looked at her husband, and she said, "Stop it right now, don't scare him off, this family needs him to complete the circle."

Robert came over and he held out his hand to Joey, and as they shook hands he said, "My daughter just told me what you said to them the other day, and well I just had to come tell you that, I'm damn glad to have you part of our loving family.

You and Seto are very blessed to have found each other again, and all I want to say is love each other every minute of every day."

Belinda and Robert went back inside and as Joey was sitting out there alone, he closed his eyes and folded his hands and he prayed:

God keep my family in the palm of your loving hands, and let them know that I love them and one day we will be together again, and I'll be coming home with the one that I love. Amen."

Joey heard the door open and when he looked around he saw Seto walking towards him, he stood up and met him half way, and as they embraced, Seto kissed him.

Joey held Seto close to him and when Seto lifted his head, Joey said, "I love you with all my heart, and I can hardly wait for us to get married."

Mary and Roland witnessed this and tears filled their eyes and then she turned to the man she loved and Mary said, "I'm in love with the most tender, loving and patient man in the entire world and I can hardly wait to become his wife."

Tears filled Roland's eyes, he held her close to him, and then he whispered, "What did I ever deserve to find the most beautiful woman in the world and have her love me and want to marry me."

When Seto and Joey came from outside and they witnessed Roland and Mary kissing, Seto smiled at Joey and he went over and he tapped his dad on the shoulder and said, "Now, break it up, after you're married you can kiss her all you want, but until then, back off young man."

That made both Roland and Mary to start laughing, Roland reached out and grabbed hold of Seto, and he said, "Well if I have to then you'd better back off too."

They all started laughing and then Mary said, "I love this family, we laugh, cry, and even argue, but at the end of everyday, we always tell each other that we love them and that's what makes a family a family."

Seto then said, "I think that we had better all get a good nights sleep, because tomorrow we're getting married."

Roland laughed and he said, "I agree, so you two young men go upstairs to your own rooms and get to sleep."

Mary then turned to Roland and she said, "Yes, and you my love, had better go to your own room and let me go to mine and we'd both better get a good nights sleep."

Joey started laughing and when Roland gave Mary a hurt look, well that caused all of them to laugh and Roland said, "Good night everyone. " Then he started walking towards his room.

Mary smiled at Seto and Joey and she said, "I love both of you, I'll see you both in the morning." Then she kissed them and walked to her room.

Seto and Joey held hands as they walked up the stairs and when they came to Joey's room, Seto said, "Just think, tomorrow we'll be married and then we'll never be apart ever again."

Then he kissed Joey and went to his room to try to get a good night sleep. When they were all asleep, a very wonderful thing happened, the entire house was engulfed in a brilliant light, and if you listened, you could almost hear, the most beautiful voice of Joey's mom say, "You're right Rene; your brother has found his true love."

In the morning, when everyone woke up, they all felt like something special had happened, though they couldn't say what. When Joey came down stairs, the first person he met was Mary and she kissed his cheek and said, "Today we both get to marry the men of our dreams, and I don't know about you, but I can hardly wait."

Joey smiled as he hugged her and then he said, "Last night, my parents and sister came to me in a dream and they are all happy for Seto and me, and they said that everyone living in this house are the most wonderful and loving people, and I have to agree."

Then they went to the kitchen and there they found Roland already there, and he was covered with flour and eggs and he said, "I wanted to have breakfast all ready, but something went wrong."

Both Mary and Joey started laughing so hard that they had to sit down. Mary wiped her eyes and she said, "I love you old man, now why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll get breakfast started."

Roland went to the bathroom to take a shower and change his clothes, and Joey said, "What can I do to help, I use to help mom cook and I'm pretty good at it."

When Roland got back, he found Joey helping Mary and he said, "Tell me what to do, I want to help."

Mary laughed and then she said, "Alright, come over here and help Joey get the ingredients I'll need for making the pancakes and then you two can take turns flipping them."

As the others came downstairs, they heard laughter coming from the kitchen and when they all got there, they started laughing. It was a sight, there with aprons on was Roland and Joey and they both taking turns flipping the pancakes, while Mary had the rest of the breakfast done.

When everyone was done eating, Robert said, "I think that since Mary, Roland and Joey made breakfast then the rest of us can clean the kitchen and do the dishes."

This earned him a big kiss and hug from Mary and she said to both Roland and Joey, "How about the three of us go outside and enjoy this beautiful day." And that's what they did.

Inside the kitchen, the others were cleaning up the dishes and getting them washed, when Lisa said, "When is the Weddings?"

Seto smiled at her and he said, "In the morning, just as the sun is rising, mom, dad, Joey and I will be reciting our vows and exchanging rings and then the Minister will announce that we are now married."

Lisa smiled and she said, "I can hardly wait till I get married."

That made poor Robert walk into the wall and he fell on his ass and Belinda had to sit down. Seto chuckled and he said, "Well, at least grow up and enjoy life before you start thinking about getting married."

When Robert got up off the floor, both he and Belinda gave Seto a look of thank you, and then they went back to cleaning.

When the kitchen was clean and the dishes done, Seto went outside and he sat down next the others and he told them what Lisa said, and how Robert and Belinda nearly had heart attacks, they all started laughing.

Roland then said, "Just think that by this time tomorrow we'll all be married to the ones we love, and we'll be joined together until the end of time."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming up.. The Weddings...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Everyone was up at dawn, and downstairs the staff was busy helping to get everything ready for the Weddings.

Joey was outside watching the sunrise and as he stood there, he heard the door open and he knew that it was Seto. As Seto stood behind Joey, he put his arms around him and drew him against this body and he whispered, "I love you."

Joey turned around and as he put his arms around Seto's neck, he kissed him and said, "I love you too. Isn't the sunrise beautiful?"

Inside they could hear the sounds of people working to get everything done, and Joey said, "We should get inside and help, it's our wedding too and if Mary and Roland can help so can we."

They went inside and they had to laugh, there was Mokie, Daniel and Lisa and they were all there helping and so Seto and Joey went over to Belinda and they asked, "What can we do?"

Soon everything was ready, the Minister had just arrived and as they, all went to their rooms to get ready.

Robert stood beside his wife and he said, "My brother's getting married, I always hoped that he would ask Mary, they are meant to be together and as for Seto, well the day that Joey came back was the best day for this entire family."

Then Belinda said, "You better get upstairs and make sure that Roland, Seto, Joey, Daniel, Mokuba and of course yourself are dressed and ready, I'll go upstairs and make sure that Mary, Lisa and myself are ready." The she kissed his cheek, and they both went upstairs.

Since Mokuba was walking his mom down the stairs to get married, and Lisa was the flower girl, well Daniel felt left out, so he asked Joey, "Can I walk you down the stairs, everyone has something to do except for me."

Joey smiled and held out his hand and when Daniel put his in Joey's, Joey said, "I'd be honored if you walked me down the stairs."

Robert opened the door and he said, "Is everyone about ready?"

Roland tried for the fourth time to tie his tie and he was about to throw it out the window, when Robert went over and he said, "Here, let me do it, before this poor thing meets its death."

Roland laughed and as Robert tied the tie, Roland said, "I've done everything from building a shed to sewing up Seto's eye, but right now I think I'm going to hurl."

Robert laughed and the said, "I remember the feeling, but once you put that ring on Mary's hand, it'll all be worth this, you'll see."

Belinda walked into the room where Mary was getting dressed and as she opened the door, tears filled her eyes, there before her was the most beautiful sight, Mary was dressed in her gown and she was helping Lisa with her hair.

Belinda then walked over to them and she said, "Ladies, I think it's about time." Mary stood up and looked at herself one last time and she said, "I'm ready, I think."

Then there was a knock on the door and when Belinda opened it, there stood Mokuba and he was so handsome. "Is mom ready, it's time." Mokie said.

Belinda and Lisa left the room to get in position, and when Mokie saw Mary, tears filled his eyes. "Mom you're beautiful." He said.

Mary smiled at him and she kissed his cheek and she said, "Thank you kind sir, and may I say that you're very handsome."

Mokie giggled and then he offered her his arm and he said, "Its time."

They went to the head of the stairs and there stood Joey and Daniel and as the music started the four of them descended the stairs and when they got to the bottom, both Mary and Joey were nearly in tears, because there ahead of them were the men they were about to marry.

Mokie escorted Mary to Roland and as he placed her hand in his father's he said, "I love you both."

Roland smiled down at his son and he said, "We love you too."

Daniel escorted Joey to where Seto was and as he put Joey's hand in Seto's, Daniel said, "You're both more like my older brothers then cousins and I love you both."

Both Joey and Seto had tears in their eyes when Daniel said that, and they both told him, "We love you too."

Then the Minister said, "Dearly beloved, we are here to join these four people in holy wedlock. Who gives these people away?"

Everyone from Robert and his family to the entire staff said, "We do."

Then the Minister went on to say, "Each of them have written their own vows, so I'll as Mary to read hers first:

Mary's Vows:

As I stand here looking into the eyes of the man I'm about to marry, I think back to when we first met and how I knew then that we'd be together forever. You've given me your love and now I'm returning it to you.

I Mary Elizabeth Lawrence, take you Roland Douglas O'Brien as my wedded husband to have and to hold until death us do part.

Roland's Vows:

As I stand here looking into the eyes of the woman I'm going to marry, I too remember when we first met, and how I knew that you were the one who would be my love forever.

You are the reason I get up and face everyday, it is your love and strength that has made my life complete and for that I will give you my love.

I Roland Douglas O'Brien take you Mary Elizabeth Lawrence as my wedded wife, to have and to hold until death us do part.

Now it was Joey's turn to read his vows.

Joey's Vows:

When I came back to Domino, I was looking for something to complete my life, and I found it in Seto. A very beautiful angel once told me, "Find the other part of your heart and you'll be happy for the rest of your life."

Well she was right; I found the other part of my heart when I found Seto. He has given me his love, his trust, and most of all he gave me a reason to live.

I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate, to have and to hold until death us do part.

Seto's Vows:

I have been searching for a long time for the one person who could make my life complete, and when Joey came back into my life, I knew that I found that person.

Joey has given me his love, his trust, and most of all the reason for me to believe in miracles.

I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate, to have and to hold until death us do part.

Then the Minister asked for the rings and when Mokie and Robert handed the rings to the Minister, he said, "Repeat after me, "With this ring I thee wed. This is a symbol of my love and I will forever be yours.

After they both repeated the words, the Minister then said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, and life mates."

Everyone, I want to introduce you to, Roland and Mary O'Brien and Seto and Joseph Kaiba, may your love last till the end of time."

Everyone stood up and cheered, and then Belinda said, "Now it's time to party."

Everyone followed the happy couples to the ball room, where it had been decorated for this very moment.

As they all went and sat down, Belinda said, "Mary has requested a song for her and Roland to dance to and so without further ado, here is the song:

_Because You Loved Me by Celion Dion_

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

When the song ended, and Mary and Roland sat down, Belinda then said, "And now here is the song that Seto requested. So get up you two and dance.

The Keeper Of The Stars by Tracy Byrd

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heavens smiling down on me  
As I look at you tonight

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doing  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
Ive got all Ill ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I dont deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doing  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
Ive got all Ill ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

When Seto and Joey sat down, Robert said, "Both Belinda and I and of course our two kids have loved being here with you, and now that the Wedding is over, we really would like to go home.

Belinda has spoken to both Roland and Mary and Mokuba is coming home with them, because his parents and brother and Joey need time alone, so until the honeymoon is over, the staff, Mokie and all of us are going to leave the four of you alone.

You'll have to do for yourselves, and don't do anything that we wouldn't do."

Everyone laughed, Belinda turned bright red and as for Mokuba, Daniel and Lisa, well it went completely over their heads.

So from a lonely existence for Seto, today is the first day of his life with Joey.

Mary looked at Roland who winked at her and she laughed as they watched the cars pull out of the Manor.

As the door closes, you can bet that everyone is going to have one hell of a great time…

THE END…

A/N: I want to thank, dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, sherabo, Chillaxes, Saint-chimera, thanx-for-da-energy, animehpgurl and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
